Carson Blackwell
Carson Hectate Blackwell (Born as Carson Hectate Balcoin) his one of the main characters. He is an extremely powerful Witch . Carson is the son of the world's first witch Christopher Blackwell and Esther Blackwell, the grandson of Silas Balcoin, the younger brother of Niklaus Blackwell, Adalyn Blackwell, Kai Blackwell and Harrison Blackwell, the older brother of Grayson Blackwell and Anna Blackwell, the uncle of Jacob Blackwell, Adalyn Blackwell's Unborn Daughter, Rose Blackwell, Hope Blackwell, Lillian-Rose Blackwell and Sophia Blackwell. He is also the father of Harper Blackwell, Chazarrae Blackwell, Christian Blackwell, Nicholas Blackwell, Thomas Blackwell, Kaiaphas Blackwell-Pierce and Elizabeth Blackwell (the mother being Katherine Pierce) and is also the grandfather of Isabella Blackwell. For over a thousand years, Carson had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and the moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Blackwell Doppelganger creator, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super species of werewolf-vampire hybrids. Carson, is primarily a member of the Balcoin Family, and an unnamed werewolf family. He is connected to the Gilbert Family, a royal werewolf family via his son and daughter , and a member of the Original Pack, as well as an unnamed witch family. History Carson Blackwell( in Greek) Карсон,is the world's most powerful immortal alive. He is the father of Chazarrae and Elizabeth. He is beyond protective. Carson will kill anyone who does his children harm. Carson is a highly powerful and authoritative warlock. He knows every spell, ritual , loophole and curse ever made. Carson is the one of the very first vampire's created by his father, and the creator of all the Los Angeles Vampires. He is the leader (more like king) of the Los Angeles Vampire Clan, which he claims to be his adoptive children. Carson magically died with his daughter's blood in his system after he killed her enemy. This led him to becoming the second tribrid thanks to his daughter. When Hectate was revived he came back stronger and he was very vengeful. and used his upgraded Lycanthrope to kill almost of his daughter's enemies. Physical Appearance Carson is very handsome, standing 6'0 in height with a well built, toned physique. His physical appearance is that of around a 24-25 year old despite being over 170. He possesses light blonde almost white hair. He has a "devilish" smile, he can be described as relatively athletic, tall, strong, sexy and seductive. He also considers himself the "eternal stud". Personality Carson is very authoritative and powerful. He Loves his youngest daughter Elizabeth more than anything or anyone. Carson's does drink Human Blood, but that is rare. He keeps his blood lust hidden by drinking alcohol. He also enjoys killing people that cross him. He is also vengeful but protective of his loved ones. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= |-|Immortal= As an Immortal, Carson's mental abilities far surpass any Vampire, including the Original Vampires. He can make illusions that are so real that he convinced Kai the Original Hybrid that he was dying. He also can inflict pain upon others as when he made Katherine think she was suffocating and Harrison that he was stabbed with the White Oak Stake. He also can make himself look like anyone such as when he appeared as Chaz. His compulsion far surpasses any other Vampire and this is demonstrated when he compels a mass of people at once without eye contact. Aside from these abilities, Carson demonstrated Super Strength on par with those of The Five and was completely indestructible. Through the use of his powerful illusions he can be as strong and as fast as he wants his target to believe, Kai perceived him to be faster as he couldn't catch him with his own speed, and "felt" Carson's strength when he impaled him with the indestructible stake and broke it, while all this was in fact an illusion, Kai saw and experienced it as if it was real. Carson was also able to bring his seven yr. old daughter back from the dead. While laying in bed with Katherine, he held Elizabeth near him. He told her that he loved her and began to chant. While chanting, he started to kiss her. And shortly she woke up. Weakness Carson is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Carson can be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Adalyn Morningstar, it would require power equivalent to Carson's (or greater) to defeat him. Relationships Chazarrae Blackwell Chazarrae is Carson's youngest son after the death of Kaiaphas Blackwell. Carson loves his son and does everything to protect him. Carson and Chaz have a very good father-son relationship. Kai Blackwell Kai is Carson's maternal older brother. As humans, they were close, engaging in friendly sword fights, however their relationship became strained due to both falling for the the same woman, Katheinre. After transitioning into vampires, along with their sister, Adalyn, they made a pact to always stick by each other "Always and Forever". Unfortunately, Carson's' relationship with Kai takes a turn for the worst when Kai chose to believe Tyler's lies over him, that he is (supposedly) aware that his child's blood can make hybrids, and he plans to use his child's blood once she is born to make an army of hybrids, to take over New Orleans, Kai falsely accused him of only caring about his unborn child, so he could use her to sire more hybrids, Carson became hurt/enraged by the accusation, he violently bit Kai in retaliation, their relationship became damaged after this. Kai eventually forgave Carson, when he apologized to Carson for his accusation. Despite the fact that their relationship is now repaired, Carson is barely on speaking terms with Kai. Katerina Gilbert Unfortunately, Carson's' relationship with Katherine takes a turn for the worse, when Katherine tried to take Elizabeth away from him, in which Carson became hurt/enraged by this attempt, he had placed the Crescent Curse on Katherine and her pack, as punishment for trying to take his daughter away from him. After a few months Katherine is reunited with Elizabeth but her relationship with Carson remains fractured. Adalyn Blackwell Carson is super protective of his only sister. Carson is worse than his two brothers when it comes to Adalyn. He will destroy those who dare harm her. Carson and Adalyn are very close to one another. Kaiaphas Blackwell Before his youngest son's death, Carson seemed to care for his son. would destroy those who dared to harm him. Skills and Abilities Art: Carson is a particularly skilled and talented artist. Trivia * He is extremely cynical and sarcastic; a real Deadpan Snarker and defends himself with a Sour Armour * He is certainly a Handsome Devil and we all know that All Girls Want Bad Boys * Some Argue that in his heart, he is good, even if he is not nice or polite, however he seems to have a soft spot for his only daughter, but the majority of the time he is downright rude to other people. * He has been known to cause quite a bit of damage to save Elizabeth * Because he is a Heretic, and he says, predatory he does not feel bound to human morality and displays a morality of his own * He might have sworn to give Chaz a lifetime of misery, but he will allow nobody else to mess with his son. * He often proposes that murder is the best solution to most of the problems he faces. * He is a reformed serial killer * Carson's birthday is June 18 and his astrological sign is Gemini (Even though he hates the Gemini Coven) Quotes ---- Category:Blackwell Family Category:Male Characters